


Idiot Box

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [77]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The sight which greeted Napoleon Solo, as he stepped into his partner's apartment, was not one he had been expecting.

"When did you get that?" he demanded, pointing at the new arrival. "You said they were an unnecessary distraction, and that you preferred books."

"Three weeks ago," Illya replied. "As I am living in this country, I thought a television would be a quick way of learning about it."

"So it has nothing to do with Tom and Jerry then?" Solo asked, with a voice full of innocence.

"Not at all," Illya replied.

His blush, however, told a different story.


End file.
